Everybody Wins
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rukia, Nel, Renji and Halibel play the characters inthe new American Sit-Com, Everybody Wins; the story of a group of friends, Daniel, Sarah, Jay, Amy, Ben and Rachel, who are all entertainers at a holiday camp- FULL SUMMARY INSIDE; GIFT FIC FOR LEILA 3! This is supposed to be funny, so I really hope it is! O o


_Everybody Wins _

* * *

**I DIDN'T LIKE THE ACE OF SPADES AT ALL, AND SO I DECIDED TO WRITE SOMETHING MORE MEANINGFUL FOR ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS, LEILA (Hazel Grey), AND I REALLY HOPE SHE LOVES THIS. IT'S GOING TO BE A LONG ROAD, SO I HOPE I DON'T BORE YOU, LOVE. 3!**

**Summary: ** Grimmjow, Ichigo, Rukia, Nel, Renji and Halibel play the characters inthe new American Sit-Com, _Everybody Wins; _the story of a group of friends, Daniel, Sarah, Jay, Amy, Ben and Rachel, who are all entertainers at a holiday camp, the place that they met; Daniel and Jay hitting it off very well as friends from the beginning – only thing is, they all hate their job, mostly because the audience they get can be very obnoxious or non-existent, and so Amy suggests that they start a lottery syndicate, and if they win the lottery, leave the holiday camp and move to LA, where they'll all live together in a mansion.

**Rating: **M

**Cast **_(for_ now)**: **

_Daniel Winters: _Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Sarah Price:_ Halibel.

_Jay Woods:_ Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

_Amy Sander:_ Ruikia Kuchiki.

_Ben Humphry:_ Renji Abari.

_Rachel Smith:_ Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

* * *

_The Unwanted Interruption _

"_..."_

_An orange haired man stared blankly at a tall woman with dazzling blond hair, his heart pounding in his chest, palms sweaty and throat dry. Her emerald eyes softened, conveying pure emotion for the man, her hands reaching out to capture the sides of his face-_

"_Sarah!"_

"CUT!"

A bell-like sound rung and the blond haired woman, along with the handsome ginger broke apart, giggling amongst themselves as if they had had one too many.

The man that yelled 'Sarah' blinked a couple of times, sharing looks with the amused orangette, finally cussing. "Fuck! I came in too early, didn't I?" He glanced over at the director, the man nodding his head, a subtle grin on his bearded face, the audience roaring with laughter.

Still trying to contain his mirth, the ginger walked over to the blunet and shook him. "Grimmjow! We were so close to finishing that scene!" Clearly, he wasn't really annoyed with the man, just a little frustrated that they had been filming that scene for over two hours.

"Shit. Well, guess we'll have to do it again." Grimmjow said, smirking, not really that sorry he messed up the scene. It was always a barrel of laughs on this show. The man was truly happy that he had passed his audition, granting him the part as _Jay Woods _in the new American Sit-Com, _Everybody Wins; _the story of a group of friends, Daniel, Sarah, Jay, Amy, Ben and Rachel, who are all entertainers at a holiday camp, the place that they met; Daniel and Jay hitting it off very well as friends from the beginning – only thing is, they all hate their job, mostly because the audience they get can be very obnoxious or non-existent, and so Amy suggests that they start a lottery syndicate, and if they win the lottery, leave the holiday camp and move to LA, where they'll all live together in a mansion.

_Jay Woods _is a very complicated character that the others have trouble understanding at times due to his compulsive nature, but he fits very well in the group because of this. He's always getting them involved in something exciting.

Grimmjow had looked over the character profiles for the male main parts, and Jay had caught his attention. _Daniel _seemed similar to a part he had played before, and he wanted to challenge himself, considering Jay was absolutely nothing like himself.

If not Jay, the blunet would have played Daniel, but there's something about the way Ichigo plays him that the thought never even crossed his mind.

At first, he got the impression that Ichigo was a soulless jerk that he wouldn't get along with from day one. But, after their first fluke in the pilot when Grimmjow stumbled over his line and cursed, Ichigo had lit up and shared a great laugh with him. After that, Grimmjow just assumed that Ichigo was cold because it helped him get into character, as well as stop his composure from crumbling.

Series one was drawing to its inevitable end, and it wouldn't be long before they were back in the studio beginning season two. Grimmjow could admit that the first season had been a wild ride, and he was thoroughly looking forward to season two; talk of new characters being introduced and the relationships building got him very excited, anticipating what might happen, but mostly hoping that the next season is just as fun and successful as the first one.

"All right, we're going to do it again, darlings; Grimmjow, don't forget that your cue is the kiss." Nodding to the director, Grimmjow closed his eyes as make-up applied more to his face, giving it a lovely glow that he was ashamed to admit he appreciated.

Getting into position, the blunet prepped himself and watched as the scene began once more...

"Action!"

_Daniel and Sarah walked through the door to backstage, removing their microphones from their heads, neatly placing them on the desks. They both sighed as they dropped down on the comfortable leather sofa located in the centre of the room, a place where the performers could relax after they finished entertaining. _

"_Tough crowd tonight." Sarah Price mused, flicking a strand of blond hair from her gorgeous face, feeling the need to remove the rose-red lipstick from her person. She always thought it made her look tacky, and honestly hated the stuff, but it was what her manager told her to apply._

_Daniel scratched the back of his head and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his red shirt, the customary top they had to wear as entertainers. It has the logo of the company stitched to the left breast pocket. _

"_Hm.." He mumbled, frowning._

_Sarah cocked an eyebrow at the subtle response. "What's up?" She asked, curious. Daniel turned his head._

"_Nothing... Just wouldn't exactly call a family of German tourists a crowd." _

"_You're right. Hey, the blond one was really into it, though. That's something, right?" Her friend could see that she was just trying to be positive about the night, partially remembering how the German sung along in his native language... She assumed, anyway. _

_Daniel offered the woman a blank stare. "They were all blond." A comical blink is the only responses he gets, Sarah completely trapped for words, knowing that Daniel is absolutely correct. But she had to find some sort of argument! _

"_Yes..., but his hair was darker." There was hope in her words that her friend would have nothing to come back with after that remark. Deep down, however, she was sure that the smartass would say something wise-ass-like. _

_She watched as he held his right leg over his left knee, slipping his shoe off, then switching to remove the other, wriggling his feet and resisting the urge to massage them right that second. After all, they had been out there performing for over two hours. _

_Daniel really did detest his job and their manager. The guy was a total douche; what he wouldn't give to punch the man right in his smarmy, ugly face. _

_Finally, Daniel responds, not looking at Sarah. "Not sure that makes much of a difference when it's dark out already." _

_Sarah sighs in exasperation. "Dan, why are you so grumpy? Did something happen with Amy?" Daniel snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. _

"_It's what didn't happen that's bothering me." _

_Confused by the answer, Sarah pulled a face, looking at the man for direction. She could just outright ask him what he meant by that, ignore it altogether by changing the subject, or simply fall into a deep silence. _

_Quickly deciding that the first option was the only way to keep things entertaining, the blond woman made an inquiry. "Oh... What do you mean?" Daniel replied with an awkward look at first, shifting in his seat, starting to perspire a little. _

_Rubbing his sweaty hands against his black trousers, the ginger mutters a response. "You remember that awkward encounter a week ago?" _

"_You mean when I walked in and Jay was lying on top of you?" Daniel's brown eyes widened, suddenly avoiding eye-contact. _

_There was silence for a few moments, until... "... No, not that, and don't remind me of that!" He exclaimed, completely embarrassed, attempting to burn the feeling of Jay's barely clothed body against his own. Great time for Jay to slip on his own fucking jeans! _

"_What then?" _

_Daniel shared a short look with the beautiful blond. "When we were all drinking and Amy kept placing her hand on my leg." _

_A funny memory stole Sarah's attention. "Well, by that point, Ben was giving the chair a lap dance, so..." Daniel nodded with a small frown. _

"_Okay, well, later that night, me and Amy almost... You know?" Sarah stood up dramatically and stopped herself from falling back on the table. _

"_YOU HAD SEX?" _

_Throwing himself off the sofa, the orange haired man jumped to his feet also, placing a finger over his lips, Sarah covering her mouth, adhering to the silent command. "Quiet, quiet!... We didn't have sex, but it almost happened..." Calming herself down, the woman returned to sitting on the leather couch, pondering what Daniel could only mean by _almost _had sex... _

"_Almost? What do you mean almost?... Oh..., I get it; you _got there _before anything happened!"_

_Not amused by the sort-of-statement, Daniel gapes at Sarah, running a hand down his face with an undecipherable expression. _

"_NO!" _

_Sarah clicks her fingers. "She saw what you have to offer, laughed and the evening ended abruptly?" Daniel bites back with layered sarcasm. _

"_Oh, yeah... She laughed for about ten minutes, drank the rest of her wine, said she was going to look for a real man, left my apartment and took my self esteem along with her." Looking at him like he was an idiot, Sarah mumbled a reply._

"_Seriously?" _

"_NO!" _

"_She-" Daniel cuts her off. _

_With his head in his hands, "To save myself any further humiliation, I'm just going to tell you what happened." _

_Sarah nods her head. "That's probably the best thing to do." _

_Removing his head from his hands, the 5'9 man with sun kissed skin begins, "We got to my room and she was giggling, kissing my neck and the like. I fall back on the bed with her on top of me, ready to flip us over when I hear a faint snoring sound…" The blond holds in her laughter as Daniel continues, "So, I slide her off me and notice that she's fallen asleep... As I respect her, I got up to leave the room and sleep on my sofa instead, but something stopped me... Her hand was flat out on the bed, and all I could see was her finger beckoning me; I couldn't just ignore it..." _

_She was curious now. "So, what did you do?"_

"_I sat back down on the bed, and... took off my pants. Then, without even thinking about it, I grabbed her hand..." Sarah made a face at the last couple of words. _

"_Oh, my god, Daniel… Please do not tell me that you used her hand to…" _

_Daniel confirmed her suspicions after a long pause and the woman leaned back. "Yep." _

"_You're kid-" _

"_Not as nice as I would have thought it'd be." He mused aloud, initiating another pause between them. _

_Sarah was now very interested, if a little perplexed. "I'm listening…" _

_It was clear that the man really didn't want to say his next words. But he knew that one way or another, the crazy blond would force the information out of him. "Turns out, Amy likes to hold on tight." _

"_No!..." Sarah almost fell off the seat. _

_Daniel had a very uncomfortable look on his face as he recalled the pain. "Mhm. Real tight. Surprised she didn't rip it off." He winced at his own words. _

"_Okay…, stop, right there; no more, okay?" _

_Always quick to apologise, he set his eyes away from her. "Sorry." He stated, clasping his hands together and brushing his knuckle with the tip of his finger. _

_Feeling as though she upset him, the blond rested her hand over his sealed ones. "It's okay, honey; just, too much information, you know?" Daniel smiled at her, showing lovely, white teeth. _

"_Message received." He replied, dumbly. There's an awkward silence once more, Sarah playing with her nails; Daniel staring at the floor as if it were the cure to cancer. Honestly, he couldn't help but picture the moment where he had wrapped her fingers around his crowned jewels, appreciating the warmth._

_And it had felt nice for a little bit, until Amy decided to clench her hand, gripping his shaft with the power of a clamp, sending waves of, not ecstasy, but blood-freezing pain, ripping his nerves apart. _

_Safe to say it took quite a bit of butter to get out of that one and tones of ice to nurse it back to heath. _

_Sarah was busy wondering if Amy was ever aware that she was squeezing the life out of Daniel's penis. Amy did tend to forget a lot of things when she's drunk, so there's a strong possibility she's completely none the wiser. _

_The silence was deadening, until one of them finally broke it. "So, what happens now? Are you just going to leave it how it is?" It was Sarah who broke it. _

_Daniel couldn't help but smirk - dragged from his revere. "Are you talking about Amy, or?" _

_Fortunately for Daniel, the blond hadn't caught his inside joke, her emerald eyes showcasing deep confusion. "Or wha-? Amy, I'm talking about Amy. Christ, Dan." _

_Sharing a quick chuckle with himself, sun-burnt sienna hair swayed as he shook his head. "Sorry, sorry. Yeah, I guess. It could have just been the alcohol that made her act like that, you know?" _

_Sarah's response was immediate and bland. "Most likely, yeah." _

"_Thanks." She could tell he was insulted without even glancing at him. _

"_No, I mean- You know what I mean! You're an attractive man, but alcohol can make you act crazy." This made Daniel smile. _

"_You think I'm attractive?" _

_Sarah then realised what she said and opened and closed her mouth a few times. Should she really have said that? Daniel is a great friend; a fragile one at that. Did she really want to ruin the friendship she had based on a ridiculous dream? _

_He was still smiling at her, as if waiting for her to either say something, or do something. His lips looked so nice right now… Especially in the dimmed light. He really was a handsome man, from his straight nose, soft looking lips, chiselled jaw, striking brown eyes, to the rest of his body, so lean and finely tuned; she'd be a fool not to make a move, right? _

"_Of course! Any woman would be lucky to have you." After both staring into each other's eyes for a long while, Sarah gently grabs Daniel's face and captures his lips in a soft, tentative kiss._

"_Sarah!..." _

_They're apart faster than either of them can intake a calming breath, as Jay bursts through the door. Jay gives them both an odd stare, still stood at the door, hand around the brass handle. Fumbling for words, Daniel blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Hey, Jay... How'd it go?" _

"_Quiet - nothing special. What's going on?" Jay replied, closing the door. _

_Stuck for words, the only thing he could scrape was, "Um..." Sarah cleverly hid her eye roll at Daniel's complete lack of skills in improvisation. _

"_I saw something stuck in Dan's teeth; it was bugging me so I grabbed his face to take a look." She appeared very convincing to the blue haired man, but Daniel's earlier fumbles suggested that she could be covering something... _

_Daniel improvised a follow-up, "Um, yeah!... Sarah, you didn't have to grab my face so hard!" _

_She punches his shoulder. "Well, next time, don't forget to floss." The man still wasn't completely sold to their words, but just shrugged regardless, remembering why he came backstage. _

"_Whatever... Sarah, Tony wants to talk to you about something." _

_Daniel and Sarah share another look before she reacts. "I see. Okay, see you in a bit, guys." She leaves the room after one more awkward glance at the ginger, escaping through the door. _

_As an attempt to throw Jay off track before he speaks, Daniel offers a lame compliment. "Sounded good out the-" Jay was quick to stop him, though, his overpowering voice making it all too easy to silence the short man. _

"_What was really going on in here?" Now, Daniel was a terrible, terrible, terrible, terrible, terrible liar... So, the only way he was ever going to get around this man was by avoiding his gaze, remaining in character, and seeming completely nonchalant. _

"_Don't be so suspicious, Jay, nothing like your tone suggests was going on." _

"_Then why were your pupils dilated?" Daniel hated how observant his best friend was. The man had an unnatural ability to pick up on the things that ordinary humans wouldn't. He, himself didn't even realise that his pupils had dilated. It would make perfect sense, though, considering a beautiful woman like Sarah had kissed him. _

_Somehow, he thought his next words would work. _

"_Um... It's been a while." _

_Jay wasn't as unconvinced as he was when he first entered backstage, but Daniel still looked like he was hiding something. Then again, for the ginger to admit that it had been a while, he couldn't see a reason to not believe him. _

_The man smirked. _

"_... Makes sense. You coming out for drinks with Ben? Gonna pretend to be famous writers to score." Daniel arched a fine orange eyebrow at the question. _

"_Saying we can't score just being us?" _

_Jay made a face then grinned. "Sure... Just take away your scowl, Ben's obnoxiousness and my overly impulsive nature, and we should be fine." The other man couldn't help rolling his eyes, even though Jay had a valid point. _

_He stood up and gave the blunet a devious grin. "Okay... I call dibs on being a poet." Jay sulked, moping as Daniel slips on his shoes. Because Jay is a firm believer in dibs, he will do nothing to change the short male's mind... A little harmless hinting couldn't hurt, though, right? _

"_Damn! I already had lines planned for that." _

"_Doesn't matter; I called dibs." _

_Maybe begging might change his mind? _

"_Oh, come on!... You can be a romance writer, or something!... Let me be the Picasso of poetry, man! Pleaseeee!" Daniel ignored him, leaving the door open for Jay, shoving his hands in his pockets with a smile on his face. _

"And, that's a wrap!" Isshin called from his perch on the chair, overly satisfied with how that scene went down. He especially admired the back and forth between Ichigo and Halibel. In the _Pilot_ episode, their characters, Sarah and Daniel weren't really as close as the rest of them. Amy, played by Rukia Kuchiki was the only one that spoke to Sarah at the time. Sarah's family is completely ashamed of her; they wished for her to pursue a career in architecture, her roots, but instead she wanted to be a performer.

Daniel and Sarah don't make a connection until they both get drunk off of Vodka and talk about their pasts in episode eight, revealing that both their parents want nothing to do with them, and regret their life's choices.

Needless to say, Isshin Kurosaki was a very proud man. Originally, he had never thought of casting his son the part of Daniel Winters, but Ichigo had shown up to the audition with a goal in mind. The orangette never mentioned a word of auditioning. He smashed it, though, and Isshin couldn't be more proud.

The way he portrays Daniel really inspires him and Kisuke Urahara, his writing partner, to keep on writing. Daniel's relationship with Jay is also very interesting, something Kisuke has mentioned they should expand on.

Isshin stood up and clapped, along with the audience. That scene had been a great success, judging from the cackling from the audience at certain lines. He and Kisuke may write the lines and the scenes, but if they didn't have the cast they did that could truly embody the characters they dreamed of producing, it would crash and burn.

Rukia, Renji and Nel ran out onto the set and dived on Grimmjow and Ichigo, bringing them into a group hug. Halibel was quick to join in, having grown very accustomed to these people. Halibel and Grimmjow, at the start, didn't really enjoy all the touchy-feely crap since it isn't their thing. They just assumed that, since this is a sit-com, and they're going to be together for a long time - hopefully -, that it didn't faze them anymore.

"Congratulations, everyone! That's the end of the first season. I'd like to thank the cast, the crew, and most importantly, the audience for their continued support. We're all so grateful that you can be here." Isshin announced, receiving a roaring cheer from the audience, the cast separating to applaud as well.

"Here's to a prosperous second season!"

"Here, here!" They all chanted, laughing and chatting with each other. They all had to get ready for the party soon; Ichigo was looking forward to wearing a suit; Grimmjow couldn't wait to get drunk; Nel was anticipating cake; Halibel kind of wanted to skip it, due to her early wake up the next day; Rukia secretly hoped Grimmjow and Ichigo would end up royally pissed, which will make for some entertainment, and Renji couldn't wait to see his boyfriend, Byakuya.

For a moment, they looked back at their favourite moments, shared one last hug of the season and made their way out of the studio after bowing to the audience.

* * *

_Look forward to the next installment. :D _

_Hope you liked the first one, Leila. _

_Love, Kieran. :) _

_R&R to let me know what you think of the characters and what I can do to improve. _

_Thanks for reading~_


End file.
